The Monster Chronicles
by shigo69spike69
Summary: This is a co-op of Several stories, but this one begins with a vampire and her friends trying to get through everyday life. Also teachers who are dingbats yes punt intended. Very involved hard working parents'. A single mom who has gone back to school. Starting with T rating but I may change later on.


_**Disclaimer I don't these characters, but in my stories they are my playthings. Authors note I am writing a fanfic in reference to my husbands fanfic. He is Shikatsu and this is my new account my old one is just shigo but I am the same person. Thank you and enjoy.**_

Chapter One

Class Trip

It was the perfect day because it was cloudy and rainy. Well perfect for a person from Transylvania who has been living in the United States since she was six years old. The girl was getting ready for school. Her mother's employee the amazing head Chef Remy Bones was making breakfast for her and the Scare B&B guests at this location. When she was ready she headed downstairs to eat and say goodbye to her family. She and her two best friends were hoping to get to school early to find good seats for the morning assembly. This assembly going to be an announcement for where their class was going this year for their summer class trip. The teen girls were excited because they were going to start packing was soon as they got home from school starting at the Transylvanian girl's house and her name is Vampirina Hauntley, and her two friends are Poppy Peepleson and Bridget O'Neil. Now Vampirina isn't your normal everyday teenage girl that is because she is a vampire actually. Oh here comes their principal to tell them about the trip.

"Hello students please be seated." Announced Mister Johnson. While shuffling some papers at the podium that was placed on the stage. Once the auditorium was quieted down for Mister Johnson to make the announcement about the trip.

"As you all know that in the next few weeks is our summer break which is as always is only five weeks long because we are a year around school, but during those five weeks there is an opportunity for a two week period to gain extra credit for your history classes by going on the trip." Said Mister Johnson. Pausing for a minute to allow the younger students to absorb the information since it's their first year at Pennsylvania's top school Franklin Academy.

"Now the summer trip is going to a little town in Transylvania." Stated the principal looking like he was waiting for the students to grown in frustration, but that's not what happened instead the entire second year class jumped up and down shouting out in excitement.

Line Break

* * *

So later that day as Poppy, Vampirina, Bridget, and Edgar Peepleson who is Poppy's twin brother were telling their families about the trip during their Friday night dinner. Is when the kids find out that four of the five parents wouldn't be able to chaperone on this trip do to the busy work weeks coming up.

"But we were looking forward to all of us going this time papa." Stated a pouting Vee. Looking at her dad and mom with the look of disappointment on her light sky blue face. You see the four had been planning on the parents being able to chaperone since it is Transylvania this time. The idea that they might not be able to go hadn't crossed their teenaged minds.

"Oh Vee, we are truly sorry as you know the summer months are our busiest tourist season." Said Boris apologetically feeling bad that schools trip was bad timing do to the fact he always loves to visit the place of his birth.

"Also my little spider Nanpire isn't going to be there as she and your GranPop going to be on a luxury cruise." Vee's mom Oxana said reminding her daughter of her grandparents 50th honeymoon vacation. Then the O'Neil's also explained that they would going on assignment for the Daily Planet.

"Oh dame, Bridget baby girl, your mom and I just got call from our boss saying that we have to cover the debutante season in Gotham City." Said Casey seeing the look of shock on his little girls face.

"But Bridget I will take you shopping for everything that you need for the trip." Said April knowing that a few new books would easy the disappointment in her daughter's eyes. And yes she is the famous reporter April O'Neil, and yes her husband took her last name. But now we come to the fact one parent is able go to Transylvania and she being the twins mom Edna Peepleson. Since that she has some time to do so before her summer college classes start but she would be bringing textbooks to read during her free time. Also take notes on what to look up for each class subject. Then the fact Chef Remy Bones has a small list of culinary schools for Poppy to check out as well.

"But kids I'll able to go this time because one its before my summer classes start, and two Chef Remy has a list schools near there that Poppy should see for Culinary Monster students, so hopefully she has a chance get into one someday!" said a very excited Edna who along with Edgar have been in the loop about the existence of the monster world since their first trip to the country many years before for a Spring trip with the Hauntley's. So the twins were happy but sad the same time because yes their mom going but their friends parents couldn't go.

"Wow really cool mom." Stated Edgar who was happy to be going again, noticing that the other two were started to be ok with their parents not going. And trying to decide which old school monsters he would be interviewing this trip for his blog Weekly weirdness. The fans enjoyed the 'fake but in character monster interviews' that he would upload during visits to Transylvania.

"Awesome this is going to be fun, but Vee and Bridge sorry that your parents can't come this time." She said feeling bad that at least their mom's couldn't go. But knowing that they're already over it and planning their outfits in their minds like she was right this minute. Also they needed to organize each other's closets anyways for the summer as well. As they probably be shopping for new school outfits as well.

Line Break

* * *

Two weeks later we find Edna and Oxana on one of their nightly jogs/flights for keeping fit to keep up with everyday life. Edna is asking if in the last couple hundred years if there were kid science genius' though out that time because her science textbook was written by the science prodigy Romeo Thorne.

"Anyways, I've been reading my textbooks to prepare for my classes, and I just can't put the book down." Said Edna in amazement of this kid wondering if he was going to be having a book signing near them.

"Really maybe I should pick up a copy myself, and to answer your earlier question my friend yes in each generation I have noticed a lot of prodigies of different subject fields." Said Oxana while flying a triple loop da loop which was done expertly. Knowing that something else was on Edna's mind at the moment then the textbook she had been reading.

"Edna, what did you really want to talk about tonight kiddo?" She said with a smirk knowing she didn't like it. But she figured she needed her opinion about something.

"Well alright yes you saw right though me, well I was looking at the trips travel check list for places we are going to be seeing while in Transylvania and couldn't help but notice that there being some errors on it, so I wanted to double check with you." explained Edna hopefully she may be wrong because she didn't want to get lost again possibly for the 100th time let alone with other people's kids. So she was hoping it could be fixed soon. She handed the list to Oxana as they walked into the Scare B&B to see what Demi and Gregoria wanted to watch for movie night. As they sat down Oxana looked over the list in question and confirmed what Edna had been thinking.

"Well it seems like your right my friend this has a lot of errors, I'll email the History department in the morning, but if I wasn't scare-stituting on the other side of town for the next two weeks I would go tell them myself in person." Sighed Oxana knowing if anything Vee could help get everyone where they needed to be.

Line Break

* * *

With two days to go before the trip to go, we find the Hauntley's, O'Neil's, and Peepleson's double checking all the kids and Edna's luggage and carry-on bags for the trip. To be sure that they had everything that they needed. Also Chef Remy was making lunch for everyone and the guests that were staying at the Scare B&B. While this as happening; Bridget was looking at herself in the mirror realizing how much that she looked like her mother. She has red-orange hair, light blue eyes, and cream colored skin. Poppy and Edgar are also looking in the mirror trying the decide who was teller, Poppy has brown hair, brown eyes, and light coffee brown colored skin, but so did Edgar and Edna. The twins took after their mom which was a good thing. Now Vampirina didn't have the need to look into the mirror at the moment, but she was similar looking to her mother with light sky blue colored skin, black hair with pink streaks, and light purple eyes. Demi is pouting that he and Gregoria couldn't go home to the mother country this time do to the fact this Scare B&B location's receptionist was on maternity leave for another three weeks' time.

"Oh why, oh why must this trip happen during Mary's maternity leave?" asked Demi the cute ghost. Who was forgetting for the moment that he just poof to anywhere in the world he wanted too in the blink of an eye. Which Gregoria rolled her stone hard eyes at the fact Demi was being overly dramatic again.

"Demi may I remind you can poof there and back in 2.3 seconds flat." Said Gregoria reminding her transparent friend. Gregoria was checking in a human and monster couple who were here for their honeymoon. They had the look of newlywed bliss on their faces. The couple took their room key and headed up to their room. Edna who was rechecking every single bag smiled as she watched the newlyweds go up the stairs.

"Aww, so sweet the newlyweds just now." Awed Edna while zipping up her suitcase. She was always happy to see young love. Now if only her son would work up the courage to ask Vampirina out on a date or at least for coffee.

"Ok my bags are 100% ready to go now." Said the boy in question. Edgar had to make sure all his portable chargers were acounted for because he has 10. Just in case he has to take a video or picture of anything important. There was always something that got his attention in Transylvania that was always important it being the home of the most famous monsters all of whom are friends with Vee's dad.

"So are mine bags Mom." Poppy told her mother while looking at her brother wondering why he needed so many portable chargers. She only packed one but he apparently needed ten. She was sitting next to Vee who was already done with the rechecking bags process. Bridget was still checking everything to make sure that all of her new books were packed plus a few others. When she was sure they were there she zipped up her suitcase.

"I am now ready as well." Announced Bridget to everyone. Wondering if her parents would ok with her meeting her online crush in person seeing as he lived in the same town Vee was from. If she was going to ask it was now or never.

"Daddy and Mommy is ok if I meet the boy I met online who happens to live where we are going?" Rushed Bridget who was nervous about asking. Her dad and mom smiled at her.

"Of course you can baby girl." Said her dad Casey giving his little girl a hug. Her mom added.

"But don't be nervous about meeting him ok remember he likes you for who you are." Said a very proud April. Knowing this was a big deal for her daughter. With that everyone sat down for lunch seeing as Casey and April had to leave right afterwards for the airport because they had to be Gotham that night for a lot of debutante press conferences to interview all the families of the girls.

Line Break

* * *

We find everyone who is in Franklin Academy's second year class was going to Transylvania this year. For they all wanted to see where the coolest girl at school was from. The whole class was heading to the gate where they had to show their passports and abroad the plane. Then the class spent the entire 969.28 miles asking Vampirina about everything awesome about her homeland. She was happy to tell them.


End file.
